My Love
by TheMooney42
Summary: Grissom hears a song that happens to describe his current situation, the one to put it on...Sara. Grissoms POV, Fluffy, FLuffy, Fluffness!


Disclaimer: Not eh mine.

* * *

I _hate_ it when people play with the car radio when i'm driving. I should probably tell Sara that, no, I shouldn't or should I? Her voice, it's amazing why she never became an artist leaves me stumped. Her voice floats beautifully, whatever songs she's sings she sings it with such sweetness that my heart skips a beat.

From my peripheral vision i see that reaches for the knob of the radio, fumbling a bit she finds one that she likes.

"You've just tuned into LVR, Las Vegas Radio playing today's hits!" the voice on the radio seems ecstatic, she seems ecstatic.

"We just got Justin Timberlake's new hit featuring T.I...My Love! Enjoy yall!"

She turns to me, "Grissom I love this song! Do you mind if I sing along?"

Of course not honey of course not..."No its fine Sara, really its fine."

The beat starts off, her head bobbing to the rhythm.

_If I wrote you a symphony  
Just to say how much you mean to me  
What would you do?  
If I told you, you were beautiful  
Would you page me on the regular?_

Sara would YOU page me on the regular if I told you, you were beautiful?

Tell me would you

_Well baby I've been around the world  
But I aint seen myself another girl  
Like you_

That sounds exactly like my life...

_This ring here represents my heart  
But there is just one thing I need from you  
Saying I do_

Oh Sara, one day Sara, one day...

_Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Ain't gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be  
my love_

_My love  
My love_

Sara all I want is for you to be my love...Why do I keep on denying you? She's into it almost bouncing at every my love.

_And I know no woman that could take your spot_

_My love  
My love  
My love_

_And I know no woman that could take your spot_

Sara no one could take your spot...

_My love  
My loooooooove  
Looooooove  
My loooove  
My loooove_

Her voice hits the part perfectly, it amazes her and I. She keeps singing along like as if she were the one that came up with it, like if she had been singing that song for years.

_Now If I wrote you a love note  
And make you smile with every word I wrote  
What would you do?_

That's what i'm gonna do, write you millions of love notes every day just to see that beautiful smile on your face. That smile could light up a million rooms, put a smile on the gloomiest person and make my heart skip more beats then it could.

_Would that make you wanna change your scene?  
And wanna be the one in my scene  
Tell me would you  
See what's the point in waiting anymore  
Cause girl I've never been more sure  
That baby it's you_

Now i'm not so sure if this is a coincidence anymore. What is the point in waiting anymore? That's right i have never been more sure, that its you. God, these songs are really catchy! But so true, If only i could express myself the way this Justin whatever does it.

_This ring here represents my heart  
And everything that you been waiting for  
Just saying I do_

What more don't I want in life then to spend the rest of my life with you Sara Sidle? Why wouldn't i love for you to be my wife?

_Because, I can see us holding hands  
Walking on the beach our toes in the sand  
I can see us in the country side  
Sitting in the grass laying side by side  
You can be my baby  
Gonna make you my lady  
Girl you amaze me  
Aint gotta do nothin crazy  
See all I want you to do is be my love_

_My love_

I drive off the road startling her. She grabs onto the car dash as I come to a screeching halt. Her expression is blank, startled flushing in quickly, turning to me she, says to me in a tight voice, "Grissom what's wrong?"

I jump out of my door, walk past the front of the car, my reflection showing for a small distance. I open her door and kiss her gently, she slowly gives in. We separate, leaving each other breathless.

"Wow," is her only reply.

I don't know whether or not i should feel happy about this or embarrassed.

"All of this brought on by a song."

"Yes."

"Grissom."

I interrupt her, holding my hand in front to silence her momentarily, "Sara, this Justin whatever his name is-"

"-Timberlake."

"Yea him," she chuckles.

"Made me realize something."

"What?"

"That I don't like you..."

A sad expression crosses over her face, she turns away from me. I place a hand on her shoulder, "I don't like you...I love you."

Suddenly she turns, making cool wind in the already cool Nevada desert. Her lips are on mine instantly, the kiss is sweet but forcefully. "I love you too Grissom," she says into my mouth, slowly are foreheads come together, our body heat meshing with once another.

"Come on lets go, the gang is gonna start to wonder," I say, not wanting this moment to go away but we are on the clock.

"Okay."

I help her in, holding her hand as she enters. I could see her eyes staring at me, my eyes never leaving hers as I make my way toward my door. Turning the key, I barely hear her, "Aren't you glad that song came on."

"Yea," I give her a small smile as I lean in to kiss her again, driving away with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

Yep, that's it.


End file.
